Shining Armor
Shining Armor (シャイニング・アーマー, Shainingu Āmā), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the My Little Pony series. He is a male unicorn pony, Twilight Velvet and Night Light's son, Twilight Sparkle's older brother, Princess Cadance's husband, and Flurry Heart's father. He is the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, serving under Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and bears the title of prince as a result of his marriage to Cadance. He first appears in the two-part season two finale alongside Cadance. In the season three premiere, he and Cadance are appointed as the rulers of the Crystal Empire. ".''" :—Shining Armor. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Andrew Francis (English), Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Czech), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Nico Sablik (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Károly Moser (Hungarian), Patrizio Prata (Italian), Pyo Yeong-jae (Korean), Not Known (Malaysian), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Persian), Not Known (Poland), Michał Podsiadło (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Andrei Lupu (Romanian), Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Niklas Gabrielsson (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Oleksandr Pohrebnyak (Ukrainian), Wendel Bezerra (Brazilian Portuguese), Philippe Allard (European French), Not Known (European Portuguese), Marc Zanni (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), José Marcías (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Shining Armor is Twilight Sparkle's older brother, Princess Cadance's husband, and Flurry Heart's father. He's also the is the Unicorn captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard as well as the coleader of the Crystal Empire alongside his wife, Princess Cadance. He's also Twilight Sparkle's protective older brother, whom she affectionately calls her "BBBFF" (Big Brother Best Friend Forever). With so many important titles, it's no wonder he's an inspiration to many of his loyal subjects. Though he appreciates their adoration, his wife and child command his attention the most. Shining Armor is devoted to his family and seeks to protect them at any cost. Appearance His eyes are moderate cerulean, his mane is moderate sapphire blue with moderator cerulean and phthalo blue, his coat is turquoise white, and his magic aura is light rose. His hooves are moderate sapphire blue. * Hair Color: Blue with Light Blue and Dark Blue streaks * Skin Color: White * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Throughout his appearances, Shining Armor is portrayed as kind, caring, and protective. He has a very close relationship with his little sister Twilight Sparkle, and he is warm and loving toward his fiancée (and later wife) Princess Cadance. True to being the captain of the royal guard, he is also stern at times, as seen in Games Ponies Play and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Despite his professionalism, Shining Armor has had moments of immaturity, like bawling his eyes out in Slice of Life and coddling his previous childhood possessions in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, and playfulness, like setting up scavenger hunts for Twilight in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows and talking like a baby in A Flurry of Emotions. In the IDW comics' Neigh Anything story arc, Shining Armor is shown to have been socially awkward, shy, and nerdy in his academy years. Relationships Friends/Allies * Mane Six ** Rarity ** Rainbow Dash ** Applejack ** Pinkie Pie ** Fluttershy * Cutie Mark Crusaders ** Apple Bloom ** Sweetie Belle ** Scootaloo * Zecora * Big Macintosh * Peewee * Rainbooms * Princess Ember * Thorax * Pillars of Old Equestria ** Star Swirl the Bearded * Songbird Serenade * Thorax * Crystal Ponies * Sunburst * 8-bit and Gaffer * Gizmo * Cherry Fizzy * Spearhead Family * Night Light (father) * Twilight Velvet (mother) * Twilight Sparkle (younger sister) * Princess Cadance (wife) * Princess Celestia (aunt-in-law) * Princess Luna (aunt-in-law) * Unnamed uncle * Flurry Heart (daughter) * Shining Armor (human counterpart) Neutral * Discord * King Sombra * Sunset Shimmer * Starlight Glimmer * Buck Withers Rivals Enemies * Garble * Storm King * Queen Chrysalis * Lord Tirek * Sludge * Cozy Glow Abilities and Powers Powers Magic Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills List of other Skills * Magic Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gallery Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''My Little Pony'' ''Season 2'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Shining Armor (Human) Etymology External links * Shining Armor My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki * Shining Armor Collectible Card Game Wiki * Shining Armor Fan Wiki * Shining Armor My Little Pony Gameloft Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:My Little Pony Characters